


Cum denial

by Groovehigh



Series: Taboo January 2020 [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22085023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groovehigh/pseuds/Groovehigh
Summary: James gets the rough treatment from his partner, and she ultimately leaves him panting, begging for release. It is a lesson learned for the womanizer.
Relationships: James Bond/Eve Moneypenny, James Bond/Moneypenny
Series: Taboo January 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588216
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: Taboo_January_Writing_Challenge_2020





	Cum denial

When James finally got Miss Moneypenny’s agreement for having some fun together, it was certainly not what he was expecting. He is now restrained on her bed, his wrists and ankles tied to the bed, his cock hardening under the gentle touch of his partner. But he should have known better : she said to him “Okay. But under my terms…”. And he got too excited to refuse. But know he is second-thinking his life choices. He is not a man used to let women take the lead, and especially not for this kind of scenario. Moneypenny is kneeling next to him on the bed, wearing only her underwear. Sexy lacy underwear. Looking at her makes James really hard and he wishes he could touch her and strips her from those.

“Please… I want to touch you…”  
“My house, my rules” she replies with a grin “Just relax…” 

She laughs and her laugh pleases him very much. It is soft and musical and he finally agrees on letting go of his usual control. Maybe this will be a good experience. 

“I really like your cock James” she says stroking it from bottom to top and from top to bottom again “I wonder if it tastes as good as it looks” 

She smiles and leans forward. She starts by kissing the tip of the spy’s cock and she plants soft kisses all along the flesh, up until she reaches the testicles. She licks the fragile skin, making Bond shiver and she takes the balls into her mouth, to play with them gently. It starts to drive James crazy, but she keeps in mind that she has a plan. A lesson to teach. And that she intends to find her own pleasure while doing so. It is not that James repulses her, it’s simply his womanizer attitude she despises. If he was a better man, maybe she could have given him a chance… A real chance. She eventually starts sucking the cock, confirming that it does tastes as good as she expected it to do. With her free hand she keeps playing with James’ balls making him moan indecently. 

“Weak spot ?” she asks   
“Rarely stimulated” he answers 

She laughs and decides to stop her blowjob, not to let James come too fast. Not to let him come at all. She intends on depriving him from the orgasm he awaits. To teach him a lesson. To let him know that women can be powerful too, and that he is now living in an era where he can’t play with them like he used to. She leans over him and places her breasts just in front of James’ eyes. He looks at them, intensely, wanting to bury his face between them. He pulls on his wrists but he is securely tied and she stops his move. 

“Careful, you are going to hurt yourself”   
“I just want to touch them. To touch you… To make love to you…”   
“Be patient James” 

She kisses him to keep him quiet. He gladly accept this embrace and she uses her hands to unlock her bra and remove it. The tits spring free of their prison, and bounce in front of James eyes, making the man shiver. They are so beautiful, and he’d love to taste them. As if she understood, Moneypenny leans forward so her nipple brush against the tender lips of her partner, and she gasps when James seizes the opportunity to suck on it. 

“Naughty boy” she exclaims letting him do nonetheless “You sure know how to please a woman”   
“I have expertise” whispers the agent with a grin “If only you untied me…” 

They both laugh, knowing that it is not going to happen anytime soon. James takes his time sucking and licking both nipples, as Moneypenny is sitting on his lap, moving her hips, to tease even more the hard cock of the agent. James is getting insanely excited and she finally stops teasing him. She moves upwards in the bed, until she has her knees on each side of 007’s head, and the mouth of the agent is pressed against the lace of her panties. The smell is exhilarating for him, and he inhales deeply, before kissing through the fabric. They both moan at the same time, and then giggle. 

“Please, remove your panties” says the agent “I want to taste all of you…” 

She smiles and get on her feet to remove them. She keeps them in her hand, and starts stroking the hard cock with them. Her pussy is pressed on James’ face, and the man licks on it, teasing the clitoris of his partner in the process. It is really hot, and she has to admit James got some skills. They are in a 69 position, but she keeps the cock out of her mouth, in the fear of making the agent cum too fast. She is playing with James’ testicles and tries not to moan too loud from the cunnilingus she is receiving. She does not want to let James win at this game of sex between them. 

“Enough” she asserts convincingly “I am going to ride you James. And I hope you won’t come too fast”   
“I’ll do my best honey” 

It startles her to be called like that, but she does not dwell on it for too long. She throws further away her panties and kneels across James’ hips. She carefully, and patiently sits on James’ dick, inserting it in her pussy. She exhales deeply in the process, tilting her head backwards and letting go of a guttural sound at the same time. James can’t get his eyes off of her. She is mesmerizing, and the dim light of the bedroom is accentuating the shadows of her body curves. And it feels amazing to finally be diving inside her. Even if it resembles nothing the agent ever imagined. 

“You are so large James !” she whispers “I love it !” 

And as she finishes saying this, she starts undulating her hips, making the agent gasp. Those sensations are marvelous. For both of them judging by the smile on her lips. She keeps doing so as she leans forward to kiss him. Their tongues play together while she moves to find her own pleasure.

“It feels really good” whispers James against her mouth “Really good !”   
“I’d say wonderful” she corrects “And I am going to orgasm in no time. You really are filling me !” 

She laughs, kisses him once more and then resumes her hips movement. She is constantly making sure James is not finding too much pleasure in this process. But still, she can’t resist the fat cock and the amazing body she has underneath her. 

“Oooh James !” she lets slip between her lips “Oooh !” 

Her moans are making James crazy, and he tries to thrust himself deeper inside her, but she is keeping his back on the mattress, with a strength he didn’t think she had. 

“Stop fighting James” she warns   
“I’m just trying to help” answers the agent   
“Don’t” 

She is being firm and resolute and trying not to lose sight of her objective. James is in for a rollercoaster of emotions, and she is going to teach him a lesson. One he is not going to forget anytime soon. 

“Hmmm…” keeps moaning the woman “It feels great !” 

She smiles, her head tilted backwards once more, once she is sure James is not about to explode just yet and she ride for her pleasure now. 

“Damn it ! Fuck ! James ! I am… I am… !”   
And she orgasms. It is loud and messy, her whole body contracting around the flesh rod deep inside of her, her mouth opened in an ecstatic gasp. James can’t get enough of this view. He has been fantasizing about the woman since she started working at the MI6, and finally fucking her is a lifetime achievement for him. For God knows what reasons, she always refused to sleep with him, until today, much to James’ surprise. 

“Oh God !” she finally says, passing a hand through her hair and carefully withdrawing from James’ dick “That was insane…”   
“It was… May I be untied now ?”   
“Not yet” 

She tries not to laugh at the puppy eyes of the agent. If only he knew what deprivation he is going to live. She gives him no time to argue and dives head first on his cock, taking it deep in her throat. james moans, and starts moving on the bed, making her laugh. She suck, teases the tip with her tongue, and brings her colleague to the edge of orgasm. She also teases his nipples with her hands, James moaning with this stimulation. It is really funny for her, knowing what she is just about to do. 

“OOOOOOH !” exclaims the agent “I AM SO CLOSE ! KEEP GOING ! KEEP GOING !” 

She keeps going for a few seconds and then stops all at once. Deprived from this awaited orgasm, James fights the deception feeling flashing through his brain, and his body arches, in the search of her mouth or hands. 

“Why the Hell did you… ?!” he exclaims opening his eyes 

She looks down to him, kneeling beside his naked body, still sweaty from her own orgasm and smiles. 

“Moneypenny ? Why ? Is that part of your game ? Am I supposed to like it ?” 

A lot of questions are fusing through James mind and he struggles to understand. To make it even more cruel, she goes back to touching his cock, her long fingers stroking it from base to top. James calms down a little, exhaling and enjoying this sensation. She will make him cum with her fingers, and he will enjoy that at least. Or that’s what he thinks. A second time, she denies him from cumming just before orgasm, and the over-stimulated cock throbs in the air, looking for release. But without any stimulation, it fails to do so, and this time James is fueled with anger. 

“STOP THAT ! PLEASE !” 

She just smiles and says : 

“Women have the power James. If I don’t want you to come, then you don’t come…”   
“What is that ? Is that some sort of ritual ? A lesson you are trying to teach me ?”   
“Exactly” she answers teasing his nipples with her fingers “And you are going to struggle to fall asleep, with your cock and balls full of your manhood…”   
“Are you really going to leave me like that ? Tied up to the bed and excited like never ?”  
“Exactly” she once more says “Do you want a blanket ?” 

She laughs and throws the bedsheets over his body. Climbing on top of him, she suggestively lean on him and steal a desperate kiss from him. 

“Have a good night James” she says getting back on her feet next to the bed “I hope you will be able to sleep…”   
“You are a monster…” he hisses angrily   
“A what ? A monster ? For not letting you cum ? Oh James, are your standards that low ?” 

And she leaves. The agent, restless on the bed, tries to make himself cum with the touch of the sheets. But it is not enough, and he is growing more frustrated and impatient each minute. Did she really use him like that ? Will she really let him sleep like that ? 

“Damn women” he grumbles 

Moneypenny stayed just outside the door listening to James moaning, and groaning, and fighting against his restraints. She is internally fighting against herself not to go back inside. Instead, her hand finds its natural way to her pussy, and she starts rubbing her clitoris, pleasure growing inside her rapidly. She makes herself orgasm in a couple of minutes, in silence, still hearing James groan inside the bedroom. After that, she goes take a shower, to wash of all the pleasure, and sweat mixed on her body and she sleeps on her comfortable couch.


End file.
